Jealous
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: He had no right to be jealous.     PUDD!   everybody scream!


Dougie stepped outside and turned his face to the sky. He took several deep breaths before looking around. He was standing on the lawn near the mansion they were filming in. He couldn't believe what had just happened. They'd been watching the playback of the scene in which Harry is surrounded by women on a bed, taking advantage of his body. He felt it rising from deep within his chest. He wanted to scream at the girls to get off of Harry, tell them to never touch him again. He didn't realise he was scowling at the playback and his hands had curled into fists.

"You ok mate?" Danny asked. Dougie just nodded and walked away, and outside is where he'd ended up. He sighed. He had no right to be jealous. Harry was just acting out his role, and so were those girls. He and Harry were just friends, so why should it matter? But Dougie knew it mattered, it mattered to him because he didn't feel just friendship. It seemed that every time Harry touched him, or was even in the same room, his heart would swell and beat an extra beat, his gaze lingered just a little too long, and he would find it hard to form full sentences and whether Harry noticed this or not, Dougie didn't know.

"You ok?" Harry asked, coming to stand next to Dougie, and of course it all started, the heart beat, the lingering glances, the difficulties of forming sentences.

"Yep," Dougie nodded. He knew it wasn't true though, he wanted to tell Harry the truth. Yet he knew that telling the truth would destroy their friendship, would destroy the band.

"No you're not," Harry said. "I saw you earlier, you looked so...Angry..."

"I'm just tired," Dougie lied.

"Right," Harry said with raised eyebrows. He rummaged in his pocket for a moment before he spoke, this time reading from a piece of paper. "I don't want to tell him. He is so beautiful. His blue eyes are always shining and when he smiles my heart flutters..."

"Stop! Where'd you get that from?" Dougie asked in alarm, looking at the piece of paper in Harry's hands.

"The other day you got your phone from your pocket and it fell out," Harry said, though he didn't look worried that he hadn't returned it. "Where was I?...When he touches me I feel like I'm going to explode. I don't know how I'm going to put up with this much longer. It's slowly killing me as each day passes, knowing I can't be with him like I want to..."

"Shit," Dougie cursed under his breath.

"Well Dougie...You don't have to wait any longer," Harry said, a shy smile playing on his lips. Then without warning he kissed Dougie. At first Dougie was unsure and didn't kiss back even though his only desire had been to kiss Harry. Then Harry's tongue parted his lips and he gave in. Their kiss started slow, but gradually it built up until they were craving air but they didn't care. A gasp bought them both from the kiss and they looked towards the mansion. Tom was standing there at the door, staring, with his mouth slightly open but a smile was creeping onto the edge of his lips.

"They said we could take lunch early," Tom said then walked inside.

"Did he see us?" Dougie asked in shock and then he took off after Tom, leaving Harry outside to ponder on his own thoughts.

Dougie ran inside, looking around for Tom and he saw him go around a corner. He rushed round the same corner and grabbed Tom's shoulder, spinning him around.

"That wasn't what it looked like," Dougie said with wide eyes.

"Yeah it did Doug...It's ok, I know...Harry came to me the other day with the note that fell from your pocket, and he was in a right mess too...Ha, he was all flustered and I swear he was gonna hyperventilate...I let him talk, and I couldn't believe that you two hadn't figured it out yet," Tom laughed.

"What? You mean he feels the same as me, that kiss wasn't just to make fun of me or something?" Dougie asked. Tom smiled and nodded. "And you're fine with us having...feelings for each other?"

"Sure am," Tom said with confidence because he was fine with two of his best friends falling in love, they just seemed to complement each other.

"Whoa...Umm...Thanks," Dougie said, taking everything in.

"No problems...We only have a half hour break, so you better get back to Harry," Tom said then walked off. Dougie smiled and swung back around the corner only to collide with the said man he was going to find.

"Sorry..." Harry apologised. Dougie just smiled. "I had a thought...But I'm not sure..."

"What is it?" Dougie asked as Harry took his hand and lead him through the mansion, amazingly finding a way to avoid any other person. Dougie looked confused as they walked into the room that was been used as Harry's bedroom in the film. After they had walked in Harry locked the door.

"Just tell me if you don't want to," Harry said before claiming Dougie's lips, blindly guiding them backwards until Dougie fell onto the bed.

"Wait..." Dougie said as he looked up into those blue shining eyes he'd written about. "Are we gonna...You know?"

"Only if you want," Harry said.

"Do you have...?" Dougie cut his sentence short when Harry put his hand into the pocket of his jeans. Dougie smiled then leant up to kiss Harry.

XxxX

Dougie dressed before searching around for Harry's clothes but he only managed to hand Harry his boxer briefs before they heard people coming. Quickly he darted to the door and unlocked it; he didn't want people to get suspicious. Just as he sat on the seat in the corner the door opened and people started to file in.

"Having a rehearsal were we?" Danny asked as he walked in and saw Harry lying on the bed in only his underwear. "Dougie been your acting coach?"

"Oh, like you'd never believe," Dougie smirked and walked out, leaving Danny with a confused look on his face.

* * *

**Here's a little Pudd to kick start your day :)**

**Hope everyone had a good Christmas. Hope Santa brought you what you ask for, I know he certainly loved me this year :) If you haven't seen Nowhere Left To Run please do it!**


End file.
